


Deal with a devil

by icestorm1196



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Auntie Lilith, Cain and Lilith chat, i just wanted to write this before season 5 comes out, season 4 levels of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestorm1196/pseuds/icestorm1196
Summary: Cain is approached with an interesting proposal.Basically, this is the prologue to a Beauty and the Beast AU that I will probably never write.
Kudos: 3





	Deal with a devil

He couldn’t help the soft grunt that escaped his tightly clenched jaw as he was dropped roughly into the iron chair. 

“Well, look who it is! Thank you so much for accepting my invitation,” the woman’s voice was soft, lilting almost, but with a slightly unhinged edge. If he hadn’t been as old as he was, he might have missed it entirely. He glared across the table, meeting her cool, dark gaze.

“I didn’t accept anything,” he all but growled. “Your fucking goons attacked me.” There was a real, proper growl in his ear, and he stiffened. Those wolf-like teeth had already ripped into his throat once tonight. He didn’t want it to happen again.

“First of all, a little respect wouldn’t be amiss. I was so hoping we could do this civilly. Merlot?” she gestured to the crystal wine glass in front of him, full just a little past a proper pour with dark red liquid. She took a sip from her own glass, and gave him a little grin. “It’s...divine. And made from a grape that no longer exists. I thought it might taste...a bit like home.”

“I don’t know who you think you are, but you are messing with the wrong man,” he said, muscles tensing as he readied himself to flee.

“Am I?” she asked, lazily. She used a pointed, bright red nail to push back an errant lock of curly black hair from her face and leaned further into the light. He swallowed, uncertain, for the first time in quite a long while. She looked to be in her late thirties, possibly early forties, with dark skin and eyes with scalera to match. She grinned, and her teeth, though whiter than he’d seen on anyone not in television, were just a little bit too long, a little too pointed, and a little too...many, for a human mouth. He couldn’t help but lean back, just a little. The wolf creature growled again. “That’s what I thought. I know exactly who you are, Cain.”

“And who are you?” he asked, curious, despite himself. 

“Don’t you recognize me?” she asked, leaning back again and taking another sip of her wine. “I mean, we’re practically kin.” She paused, thinking. “Well. Of a sort, I suppose. Didn’t your dad mention me at all?”

“I don’t--” he began.

“Oh god, don’t tell me that Abel got all the brains in the family.”

“Lilith,” he breathed. 

She grinned that feral grin again. “Oh good. There’s hope for you yet. How does it feel to talk with the one human on the planet older than you?”

“How are you here?” he asked. “We...I thought you were in Hell.”

“Only most of the time,” she said, with an impatient wave of her hand. “Part of the price for a living human going willingly into that place is that they cannot leave. Well. Not without sacrificing a bit. And getting creative.” 

“You’re alive?”

“Obviously. How else do you think I could have my children?” The wolf-creature growled again. 

“Right. The Lilim. How does that work anyway?”

“You want to know the details of my pregnancies?” she asked, a perfectly shaped eyebrow arching.

“Ah. No. No, actually.” Though at the same time, anything that distracted from whatever the real reason she’d brought him here might be worth a listen.

“I didn’t think so.” She took another sip of wine. “Come, Cain. Drink with Auntie Lilith.” She smirked a little. “It isn’t poisoned. And even if it was...well. That would hardly keep you down for long, would it?”

Cain leaned forward and took the glass. Nothing happened, so he took a drink, long and deep. 

“Careful with that boy-o,” said Lilith’s lilting, sing-song voice. “It’s the last of its kind. If you’d come the first time I asked you, there’d have been plenty to share.” She took another delicate sip. “I’m patient, but not that patient.”

“Why have you brought me here, Lilith?” he asked, setting the glass down. 

“Well, I think that we can help each other, don’t you?”

“Really?” he asked, flatly, disbelieving. “And why do you think that?”

“Well, I know what you want. And I can help you get it.”

He raised an eyebrow, and folded his own arms across a barrel-like chest. “Uh-huh. And if I say no?”

“I’m sure we can come to an agreement. All you have to do is listen.”

“Thanks.” He drained his glass. “But I’m good. And no one can help me. I was cursed by God Himself. No human can help me with that, no matter how many demons she spat out.” He stood and went for the door. He made it about three steps, when he felt himself being slowly dragged back. Lilith was still sitting, lounging, really, in her chair, which, he noted, looked just a bit like a throne. “Let go--” he started, but no one was touching him. He slammed with a rather impressive amount of force into the chair. He tried to get up once more, but the iron, vine-like decorations were moving, wrapping securely around his wrists and ankles. He struggled, but the more he yanked, the harder the metal dug into his skin, and blood welled up on his wrists. 

“You done?” asked Lilith, setting her wine glass aside. He glared. “Good. Now that you are behaving, let’s talk, shall we?” Her feral grin with her too many teeth was back, and he noticed just how _deeply_ black her eyes were for the first time. He’d heard of black holes, but hers were something else altogether. He’d seen a lot in his millennia, but Lilith’s eyes might just be the most unnerving thing he’d ever witnessed. 

“What do you _want_?” he spat. 

“I told you darling, we can help each other. You want to die. And I want what’s rightfully mine.”

“And what’s that?” He tried pulling his arm again, and nearly cried out as the metal bit deeper into his flesh. 

“Hell, of course. I was its first occupant. Well. Its first sentient occupant. I had a pretty decent handle on things, when that brat Samael was sent screaming into the pit. He was barely lucid, all feral, and really, he was magnificent. I am the one who showed him how Hell worked, I’m the one who showed him how to best the creatures that resided there, I was his nurse, his lover, his muse. And we took Hell together. We tamed it, or at least, made it work for us, we figured out how to create proper demons, my Lilim, though none of them could be called _his_.” She shook her head in disgust. “And then he took the throne for himself, called himself the King of Hell, said it was obviously a punishment from his Father that he be the ruler of that place. That damn throne…” she shook her head.  
“I was cast aside, abandoned, like all the other trash he didn’t want to remember. I practically _made_ Lucifer. And he relegated me to some lousy estate on the outskirts of Dis, and expected me to just stay quiet and happy.” She hissed, and one of the lights behind her popped and exploded.

“Learned some things, did you?” grunted Cain, doing his best to remain still.

“Well, any human is no match for an angel, much less half of the demiurge. But...well. I know how Hell works. I found the people I needed, eventually. I learned...oh, such things I learned. And I still had my own supporters, those that thought I should have been a Queen. I’ve had millennia to grow in my own power and plan.”

“So what do you need from me?”

“I need you to kill Lucifer,” she replied. “I can’t get close to him in Hell. He doesn’t trust me, and even if I could, my own dear Mazikeen is never far from his side. That little demon is quite possibly my most ruthless child yet.”

The wolf-demon growled, even if it almost sounded like a whine. “Oh hush,” said Lilith with a roll of her eyes. “Mazikeen defected eons ago. She’s a Lucifer supporter through and through.” 

“Still not seeing why you need me.”

“Several reasons,” she said. “I am bound to the infernal plane. I can leave it only on Samhain. I can send messages and emissaries, but not myself. Unless, of course, someone calls me.” She jabbed a finger, that nail looking a bit more clawlike than he’d first thought, at his face. “That someone, Cain, will be you. I will need a body, so you’ll need to provide one. I’ll give you the spell you need. And that will give me enough time to do what I must to set the ball rolling.”

“So you want me to kill someone and then summon your spirit to the earthly plane. Still not seeing how this helps you kill the Devil.”

“I know a way to weaken him,” she said. “I know him better than perhaps he knows himself, and I know more about angels in general than...well. Anyone.”

“How? There’s no way you know more about them than _they_ do.”

She laughed, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up.

“I have many informants,” she replied. “On all planes. And I have human creativity, and a human’s ability to solve problems, which angels do not. I have also had nothing to do for millennia but watch. I know how they work,” or at least, she had some highly educated guesses, and she was very, very rarely wrong about such things. “And what’s more important, I know how _he_ works.”

“All I have to do is kill someone and summon you?”

“That’s the easy part. Tell me, what do you know of miracles?”

“That they don’t exist.”

“Mostly true. A non-interference policy, from what I can glean. However, Him Above has recently...broken that policy.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that not long ago a young couple was blessed by the First of the Angels to be able to conceive. And the child born of that union...is going to be very important indeed.”

“You want me to kill a kid?”

“No. Do nothing to harm her. The child must reach adulthood. She must cross paths with Lucifer.”

“Why? What does that matter?”

“Need to know, Cain. Need to know.”

“Look, you fucking bitch--” he started, but his own scream cut him off as the metal bit into his flesh once more. 

“Thing is,” said Lilith, inspecting her nails, “I don’t really need you with all your limbs intact for this, you know?” She smiled again, mouth closed this time, and Cain was left staring at the stump of his left hand. The metal had shifted back so he was still just as caught as before, even though his hand was now laying on the floor at his feet. “I can make the devil killable. And then I can kill you.”

Cain was still bleeding. He took shuddering breaths, trying to control the pain. He had lost limbs before, he’d dealt with far worse pain than this, but it was difficult to remember those times just now. It was still almost unbearable, even for him. 

“So. Do we have a deal?” she asked. “I will kill you dead. All you have to do is get me topside out of season, and make sure that the child gets to Lucifer.”

“How do I know when it’s time?” he grunted out.

“I’ll let you know when Lucifer leaves Hell on one of his little vacations. He’s due for one in a few decades, if he sticks to pattern. And if he doesn’t, well. I can make sure he is in the right place at the right time.” 

“Fine,” he said. “Fine, now...fix this.” 

She huffed a short laugh and the metal vines holding his arms and feet melted away, returning to their patterns on the chair. He lifted his left hand, tried to clutch it with his right, but discovered that even his right hand was cut nearly the whole way through. Lilith clicked her tongue with false sympathy.

“That looks bad. You really should have accepted my first offer,” she crooned.

“How can I help you if I am crippled?”

“You’ve got a lot of people to do your dirty work,” she shrugged. “You’re passing intelligent, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. And it isn’t like you don’t heal.” Eventually.  
“Fuck you,” he snapped. 

“Ugh, Cain. We’re basically family. I was made from the same dirt as your father, that’s disgusting.” She brightened. “If you look at it that way, I actually am your Aunt!” How fun. “Oh, and...by the way. Don’t even think about betraying me. The wine you drank was a contract of sorts. You’ll abide by our deal or...well. A missing hand and some severed ligaments will seem like a walk in the park.” She paused. “Except you won’t be able to walk in the park. Or anywhere. Because you won’t have feet,” she continued, as if he was having trouble keeping up. 

“But...I guess if it’s faster this way…” she nodded to the wolf-demon, and the last thing Cain felt was teeth at his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some great ideas for this as a continuing story---all except for why the hell Chloe ends up stuck with Lucifer.  
> So until I have a really good reason for that, this is probably all that will happen.
> 
> Some plot bunnies:  
> Cain kills Charlotte Richards to provide a host for Lilith, who puts a spell on Lucifer to bring out his Devil side permanently.  
> Except it uses Show!Beauty and the Beast rules, so it starts out pretty small but gets worse over time. Once his last white feather loses its light, the change is permanent. The spell takes over his entire residence (not Lux, that'll be his reward at the end), and so Maze gets caught up in it too.  
> Lilith leaves Charlotte's body, and she lives, but if she tries to leave the house, she starts dying immediately.  
> When Ella was nineteen, she was into stealing and racing cars, and her brother is into something worse, but when she races in his place, a member of a rival gang accidentally nearly kills her, instead of her brother. Azrael brings Ella to Lucifer, her soul barely clinging to life, because the house is essentially frozen in time, and if Ella is there, she won't actually die. Lucifer uses one of the feathers to do what he can, but there's only so much he can do, and Ella ends up as a mostly incorporeal ghost like person as her body heals slowly elsewhere, in a coma.  
> At some point, obviously Chloe and Lucifer have to meet, and bing bang boom, Beauty and the Beast AU. Cain and Lilith would come back for a confrontation, Lucifer saves Chloe and nearly dies, Lilith banished, Cain...who knows.  
> Mostly happy ever after.  
> I just can't come up with a good way to get Chloe to Lucifer, so, until I come up with something good, none of this will ever get actually written.


End file.
